Les orgueilleux
by Jellyontherocks
Summary: UA. Parfois il faut juste se la fermer et écouter ce que les autres ont à dire. Mais ça, Gilbert et Elizabeta s'en foutent, parce que eux, ils ont toujours raison. 26 drabbles alphabétiques, inspirés de Miriel Black, de l'enfance jusqu'à la trentaine, l'évolution d'une relation je t'aime-moi non plus.
1. Avantpropos

Ce qui va suivre sera une histoire complète, en 26 drabbles, un par lettre de l'alphabet (autant vous dire que je vais tricher comme une dingue pour la fin). Ce concept fort sympathique, je l'ai eu en tête après avoir lu les deux fics de Miriel Black : _Des garçons ordinaires_ et _Un soldat est vieux à 34 ans_, qui sont normalement dans mes favoris. Je vous encourage vivement à aller les lire, pour ceux et celles qui sont intéressés par le fandom d'Harry Potter !

Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Ceci est bien du HunPru, j'en connais une qui va sauter au plafond, ahem. DESOLEEEEEEEE. (Tu auras le droit de m'ensevelir sous du GermAus, urg). Ceci est donc une histoire d'amour, plus ou moins raté, par deux irrécupérables idiots. Je vous laisse en compagnie du premier drabble des Orgueilleux : **A**vant-propos.

* * *

**Elle** avait la rage. Un jour la nature lui avait dit "Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux une chose que tu l'auras" et obstinée comme elle l'était, elle avait voulu la contredire. Toute sa vie elle courrait après son honneur, sa fierté, les emmerdes. Elle refuserait systématiquement la facilité, parce que pour elle, il y aurait toujours quelque chose à prouver. Elle chercherait à ne jamais avoir de regrets .

**Il** était piégé parmi les ombres. Celle de son frère, celle de son père, celles de sa différence et de son indifférence. Et il les aimait et les haïssait, parce que c'était comme ça qu'il était. Lui qui était si pâle broierait du noir en silence, se débattant dans son rôle de bouffon charismatique. Il crierait toujours plus fort que les autres, parce qu'il crevait de peur qu'on l'oublie, qu'il disparaisse. Sans repos, jamais.

Et **Lui** et **Elle**, ça ne fit jamais un "_**Ils**_". Pas vraiment. Parce qu'ils étaient trop fier pour comprendre qu'en amour comme à la guerre, il n'y a jamais de vainqueur. Mais Lui comme Elle se sont aimés. Promis-juré.


	2. Bagarre

Et bien, et bien ! Ceci est toujours une histoire en 26 drabbles, pour les 26 lettres de l'alphabet, et je suis toujours inspirée par Miriel Black pour le concept ! (j'adore ce mot. "concept"... Bref)

AU FAIT. Comme il s'agit bien d'un UA (aka Univers Alternatif), je me suis permise la liberté de modifier le prénom d'_Elizaveta_ (= ruskov, PLIZ HIMARUYA) en _Erzsébet_ (=toujours "Elisabeth", mais version hongroise). Ouais, ça cogne plus à l'oreille, mais c'est la beauté du hongrois !

* * *

**B**agarre

* * *

La poussière qui volait dans la rue, le trottoir qui lui rentrait dans le dos, le soleil qui tapait fort fort fort. Et lui, Gilbert le magnifique qui tapait fort fort fort. Dans le vide. Le petit démon était plus large d'épaule et plus grand que lui, voilà tout !

"_T'en as assez, trouduc ?_"

"_Jamais !_"

En vrai, il aimerait bien que l'autre arête, sa maman l'attend à la maison. Mais l'autre est toujours avachi sur son ventre, l'empêche de bouger. Ils sont étalés au milieu de la rue comme des idiots. L'autre rigole un peu, il a des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains. Le soleil arrive dans les yeux de Gilbert et il les ferme aussitôt. Il est enduit de crème solaire mais le soleil le pique quand même. C'est toujours comme ça. L'autre le relève.

"_Pourquoi tu fais cette tronche_ ?"

"_Chui albinos, ça me brûle plus vite_"

"_Ah, ouais ?"_

Assis côte à côte sur le trottoir. L'autre pose sa main sur l'épaule de Gilbert. "_Pas cool mec !_"


	3. Cadeau

Et bien, et bien ! Ceci est toujours une histoire en 26 drabbles, pour les 26 lettres de l'alphabet, et je suis toujours inspirée par Miriel Black pour le concept ! (j'adore ce mot. "concept"... Bref)

Pour le nom de famille de Gilbert, je sais qu'on trouve aussi "Beilschmidt" ! Mais comme le -b et le -v (et donc w) sont la même chose en japonais et que "Weilschmidt" me paraissait plus allemand...

* * *

**C**adeau

* * *

"Attends, tu te fous de moi ? Une fleur, Gil, Une fleur !Tu m'as pris pour une fille ou quoi ?"

C'est l'anniversaire d'Erzi, un jour de juin lourd comme du plomb. Dos à dos dans leur cabane secrête, les pieds dans le vide. Gil se sent rougir, sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

"T'en veux pas, tu la jettes, point !"

Il sursaute en voyant chuter un végétal. Mais ce n'est qu'une feuille. Erzi affiche un sourire moqueur, une fleur coincée sur l'oreille. Gilb regarde son copain, ses traits trop fins, ses lèvres trop pleines.

"Merci, Weilschmidt !"


	4. Découverte

Et bien, et bien ! Ceci est toujours une histoire en 26 drabbles, pour les 26 lettres de l'alphabet, et je suis toujours inspirée par Miriel Black pour le concept ! (j'adore ce mot. "concept"... Bref)

* * *

**D**écouverte

* * *

Nu des pieds jusqu'à la tête et frissonnant dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière ("Allez, amène toi ça va être drôle !"), immergé jusqu'au mollet ("T'es cap d'aller jusque là-bas ?") Gilbert tombait des nues. Il s'était toujours demandé si... Mais, non, évidemment que non. Alors, maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

"Erzi..."

"Ouais ?"

"Il, euh, il est où ton...ton truc ?"

"Hein ? Oh, ça ! Bah faut que j'attende encore que ça pousse ! Mais ça va arriver, t'inquiètes !"

Soudain, ce ne fut plus tout à fait la faute de l'eau si Gilbert était aussi glacé.


	5. Ecole

Et bien, et bien ! Ceci est toujours une histoire en 26 drabbles, pour les 26 lettres de l'alphabet, et je suis toujours inspirée par Miriel Black pour le concept ! (j'adore ce mot. "concept"... Bref)

* * *

**É**cole

* * *

Erzi n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer correctement, à l'école. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour attirer son attention, quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Par la fenêtre, Erzi voyait la classe de Gil jouer au foot. Ce connard avait bien de la chance. Erzi soupira. Pour la première fois depuis leur sept ans, ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Et alors qu'il se faisait pleins de potes, Erzi se retrouvait dans une classe de crétins et, pire que tout, de filles. Erzi détestait les filles.

"Héderváry , au tableau !"

Et Erzi détestait l'école.


End file.
